


After the Storm: Carrying on

by RandomIdiot1816



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm trying to revive it, im going to hell even though i'm an atheist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomIdiot1816/pseuds/RandomIdiot1816
Summary: Even if two are dead and more are traumatized, they must carry on.the legacy of Greatest Hits continues here





	After the Storm: Carrying on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DDLC_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDLC_Stories/gifts), [riversthecalifornicana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversthecalifornicana/gifts).



Can anyone hear us?  
*sigh* okay, if you are hearing, we'll give you the rundown.  
we are 4 people trapped in one body, all of us adopted brothers by our parents. First there is Alex, a nice mexican guy with anorexia and a strong punch. Then there is MC, A kind but calculative smartass that cuts himself. Finally Dimitry, fron Guantanamo Camp like me. Pretty neutral, nice but agressive and has PTSD- OI! - Shut up!  
Then there is me, a mix of the three, with an inferiority complex, anxiety, and with the events from now, seasonal depression is in the mix too.  
So now, Lee's dead by a bullet in a robbery, And rivers left with Clementine. Now we gotta take care of the literature club, now with only the 4 originals and a 4-in-1 member to carry on.  
Even worse, Sayori has crippling depression, Natsuki has her father hunting her, Yuri is slowly having her cheese slide off her cracker and cuts herself and Monika is an obsessive bitch that is taking advantage of everything to make it Just Monika.  
so now, we have to carry on, and maybe revive the boys, who knows.

Well, we'll see eventually.


End file.
